


[translation]孤独的谵妄 Alone in the Psychosphere

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [30]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Butt Plugs, Drabble, Loneliness, Male Solo, Masturbation, No Spoilers, Season 1, Sexual Deprivation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 拉斯特的脆弱时刻。





	[translation]孤独的谵妄 Alone in the Psychosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone in the Psychosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564386) by [hammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer). 



> 作者前言：  
> 看了第一季之后快速写的一篇，没有给拉斯特配对，除了他自己。  
> 感谢Rochester棒棒的校对。

拉斯特不希望这样，但最后他确实被空气中的性影响了（比喻说法）；妓女的邀请，哈特身上女人的味道，跳舞的时候，他约会对象的身体靠着他，如此温暖真实。他渴望被触摸，渴望感官的信号。

想要内啡肽①带来的快感。

想激活脑中没有被充分利用的那部分。

想要片刻的放纵，相信那个由化学反应带来的谎言。

他坐在椅子里把手里的文件扔到桌面上。今晚很热，他只穿着内衣；他闭上眼睛，用左手抚摸着自己的二头肌。他用力地捏了捏，然后把发麻的指甲移到前臂上。触摸自己的感觉让他忽然起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“妈的，我没法集中精神。”他大声说，拖长了声音，好像马蒂正在旁边听着他的胡言乱语。“得想想办法。”

他的裤子里已经半硬了。他可以伸手进去，给自己撸一发，直到所有的性张力都消失殆尽，但他还想要更多。他忽然希望有个人在身边。他想要他没有的东西。他不配拥有的东西。

他很快脱了裤子，打量着床和椅子，考虑了一下。还是床更好，因为床单是他能触到的最接近皮肤的东西。这念头能让一个成年人流泪，但只让他苦笑。

他在床上躺下，四肢摊开，在他空荡荡的房间里盯着白色的天花板，呆了几秒钟。更强的欲望让他的性器勃动着，拉斯特瞥了它一眼，然后闭了眼，把自己与周围的世界隔开。

他并没在脑中幻想什么。没有旧日的情焰，没有他的前妻。没有约会对象，也没有那些妓女。没有他为了结案而引诱过的那些粗鲁的年轻男人；甚至没有他真想上床的对象。

当然也没有马蒂和他一团糟的爱情生活。

不；他把精神集中于当下，他自己体内的感觉，那活生生的肉体，以为自己独一无二，但轻易就能被一堆各种各样的神经传递素混合物打败。如此脆弱。

他把手伸到汗衫下面，从腹部上移到胸部，抚摸自己凸起的乳头和旧伤的疤痕。那感觉很好，他把另一只手也加入进来，伸开手指，用双手抚遍自己的躯干。

他觉得很愚蠢；他叹了口气，提醒自己这没什么可羞耻的。

就像呼吸，进食，和如厕一样，只是简单的身体机能。他把头转向一边，掐着一侧的乳头。突然的疼痛把快感传到他的性器，让他挺起胯。他的脑子放空了。

就这样。

他一只手放在胸上，手指拉扯着硬起来的乳头，另一只手滑到胯间；抚过腹部的时候，他颤抖起来。

“操，”他呻吟起来，想到那如果是别人的手会更好；无论是谁。

他隔着内裤环住自己的阴囊和性器，头往后仰，在自己的触摸下挺起胯来。

可怜。

又一次，他渴望某个存在。一个人；男人或女人，他并不在乎；他们是以同一块黏土造就，只是形状不同。

只要有人向他伸出手。温暖，真实。不是他自己。与他不同的肉体，被自己独特性的感觉所愚弄。

“上帝，”他喃喃地说，痛恨自己的身体被剥夺了这种感觉，太久了。它钝化了他的头脑，让他变得脆弱。但眼下这些都不重要。

他摩擦着自己的胸部，往下看去，把手伸进内裤的松紧带下面。他看着自己勃起的性器，把它握在手里。阴茎在跳动，已经渗出了前液，在他手中又热又硬。

他上下撸动了几次，让它伸长起来，然后往手里吐了几口唾沫；一次，两次，直到足够湿滑。

他撸动了一阵，动作又慢又长。纯粹的快感让他失神，他握住阴囊，轻轻拉扯，然后张开大腿，揉捏自己的会阴。

那感觉也很棒，让他更加贪婪。

他把双手举到嘴边，先舔舐了两根手指，用唾液把它们打湿，然后在另一只手掌上吐了口唾沫。他弯起一只膝盖，把手伸下去，渴望用湿滑的手指触摸自己的穴口。

欲火让他用手指摩擦着，在穴口周围画着圈，另一只手握住阴茎上下撸动……真棒……还不够。

他猛地睁开眼，滑下床，向屋子四周张望，想着，兴奋在他脑中蒙上了一层迷雾。他向壁橱走过去，性器还在上下跳动。在装着他飞车党卧底身份旧物的铁箱旁边，他找到了那个盒子。

他把它拿到床上，从里面拿出一瓶润滑液，和一个肛塞。

拉斯特早就了解对后穴的刺激，会充满他的神经末梢和前列腺，让他的高潮来得更猛烈，更让他满足。他一直怀疑，如果那些声称肛交是反自然的人，如果尝试一下，或许他们就不会这么想了，因为那时候他们就得解释为什么自然，进化，或上帝——不管他们怎么称呼——会让捅屁股这种事感觉这么棒。

拉斯特躺下来，没有做其它准备就把润滑过的玩具推了进去，那种火烧般的感觉神圣而满足，因为他已经无法停手。他慢慢地把它全部推进去，一直到根部，让它留在里面，然后继续撸动自己，他感到被充满了，小穴被撑开的感觉让他兴奋。

他的面颊开始发烫，胸口越来越热，呼吸也急促起来。他撸动着自己的勃起，越来越快，另一只手从乳头移到了阴囊，然后到玩具的根部，轻轻地抽插，挑逗着穴口。

疼痛退去的时候他几乎有点遗憾，但他没时间从盒子里拿更大的玩具了。他知道他快到了，很快。以前他也感受过同样稍纵即逝的快感，那是化学品制造出的暂时天堂。

但天堂已经不再。

它感觉如此真实，但他知道并非如此。它很快会消失。这和他用过的药物有什么区别？

他的头向后陷进枕头，他的大脑充满极乐，一片空白。

放下一切。

在时间之海中的短暂一瞬，获得了解放。

迷失在其中。多么美妙……

遗忘。湮没。

拉斯特到了。他全身抽搐，呻吟出声。他能感到自己的眼睛上翻，他的穴口痉挛着裹紧那个玩具，他的阴茎在搏动，他的精液以不可思议的力度射出来，溅满了前胸和腹部。

他躺了好一阵，享受着慵懒蚀骨的感觉，他的脚趾和指尖微微刺痛，全身愉悦的悸动渐渐消失。

他叹了口气，取出肛塞，去浴室冲洗。他换了一条干净的内裤，从台子上捡起文件，在椅子上坐下。

现在他的头脑清醒了，可以工作了。

 

 

① 内啡肽：endorphin，亦称安多芬或脑内啡，是一种脑下垂体分泌的类吗啡生物化学合成物激素，能与吗啡受体结合，产生跟吗啡、鸦片剂一样的止痛作用和欣快感。

 


End file.
